Extremely Rebellious
by sbz93
Summary: Daphne Greengrass was raised to be the perfect pureblood princess. What happens when she turns her back on her upbringing and starts to rebel one small step at a time...
1. Reflecting

Daphne Greengrass was a pureblood, bought up by her parents Cygnus and Pricilla Greengrass to be a perfect in every way, from the age of 2 her parents had hired tutors to teach her the expected etiquette. Everything Daphne did had to be perfect, and her cold demeanour kept the males at bay. However, all of this was just a façade, she never enjoyed any of it, in fact, she despised nearly every aspect of it.

She had returned home a few weeks ago from her 4th year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It hadn't been a great year for Daphne not due to her school performance which was amazing but the perception of being cold-hearted. The Tri-Wizard tournament was held at school, supposedly a great opportunity to meet new for Daphne that was not the case, the girls from Beauxbatons didn't want to know her after the Hufflepuff's explained that the majority of Slytherins were children of death eaters, Durmstrag didn't care about Light and Dark they were taught both Defence and use of the Dark Arts but they were all far too rough and boisterous and in most cases did not speak English making communication awkward and the ones that did were rude and obnoxious.

So Daphne was once again on her own other than her single friend Tracy Davis, and while the rest of the school was off making new friends Daphne did not get to know anybody new. She never even got a date for the Yule Ball, in fact, all the male population seemed to be keeping their distance. It's not that Daphne wasn't pretty, she was actually thought of as being one of the prettiest witches at the school with her long wavy golden hair reaching down her back, deep blue eyes and slim figure. She knew boys were interested in her by the way she caught them staring at her from a distance, they just did not feel like they could approach her.

Lying in bed one morning in August she decided that she needed to change everyone's perceptions, no longer wanting to be the perfect little pureblood, she wanted to have fun, go on dates. She had never been on a date so did not really know what it consisted of other than holding hands and a cup of tea at Madam Pudifoots (She loved a good cup of tea). there was one thing she could do, it was time to bring out her rebellious side…

Now there is one issue with Daphne's plan she had no idea how to be rebellious, she sat there pondering long and hard trying to work out where to start, then she had an epiphany.

So, slipping out of bed she decided on 2 things. First, she would stop using long words such as epiphany and pondering… Her second idea was put into motion as she walked towards her mirror and adjusted it 15 degrees clockwise.

"That should suffice… I mean do it" Daphne mumbled to herself and went off for a shower and prepare for the day.

Daphne knew her mum would come up at eight o'clock to let her know breakfast was ready. So looking and the clock saying seven forty, once she was dressed, she sat on her bed picked up one of her favourite books to pass the time.

As the clock got closer and closer to eight Daphne began to feel nervous. What would her mother say when she notices the mirror isn't in position, she had not even made her bed?

Then the dreaded moment arrived, three knocks on her door and then the door creaked open, her mother stepped in.

"Good Morning Darling," Said her mother as she walked across the room towards Daphne. Her looks were similar to Daphne's except her hair and eyes were a chocolate brown. This was the moment… at least that's what Daphne thought. She was bound to be shouted at for the mirror being moved. In reality, it was much less dramatic.

"Breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes, your fathers already down there, I see you are reading the book we got you for your birthday," her mother said

"I am enjoying the book thank you, mother, once again for such a thoughtful gift. I will go now and get ready for breakfast" Daphne replied

"Well, I best go get your sister up" Said Daphnes Mother as she walked out the door closing it gently behind her. With a little internal cheer, she had done it, Daphne Louise Greengrass was a rebel!

Putting her bookmark in the page she was on, she set her book down on the bedside table (Perfectly positioned as she didn't want to push her luck too much for one day) and headed off down to breakfast.

The next 2 weeks was much the same each day moving something else out of place, using non-colour co-ordinated underwear and hair bands. The last day of the school holiday before returning to school for 5th year Daphne decided she needed to try something a bit more obvious. Waking up she followed her usual routine, opting this time to leave her top draw open half an inch. Like clockwork, as her clock struck eight her mother came in to let her know breakfast would be ready soon.

"Ok thank you mothe-" Then an idea formed in her head "Mum" she finished off. Her mum just raised an eyebrow at her and walked off to wake Daphne's sister Astoria up.

Walking downstairs Daphne entered the dining room, the room was large with a large oak table big enough to seat thirty people around. With a high ceiling and bright candlelit chandelier. For most of the year, they used the very end of the table.

When Daphne entered, she paused at the door seeing her father sitting at the head of the table reading the mornings edition of the Daily Profit. Cygnus was a rather large intimidating man (Well to Daphne he was large and intimidating anyway), he stood at 6ft2 was rather broad but not considered 'fat', bald and the same blue eyes as Daphne.

Building up the courage she began to walk forward "Good morning D-dad". Looking up from the newspaper Cygnus eyed his daughter as if calculation some unsolved puzzle.

"Good morning Daphne are you feeling alright?" he asked.

Damn, I've been caught; I knew I should have just called him father Daphne thought to herself. "I'm fine, thank you for asking" Daphne replied taking a seat to the right of her father as a plate of fresh buttered crumpets appeared in front of her followed quickly by a glass of fresh orange juice.

"Glad to hear it, Daphne. You seem a bit agitated?".

"I'm fine, just waiting for my Hogwarts letter so I know which electives I got this year" Daphne replied quickly trying to hide the panic.

"As long as you are certain. Anyway, I have to get to the ministry, a Wizengamot session starts in half-hour, be good for your mother." He replied. Daphne's heart was racing she had just got away with calling her father dad and got away with a lie!

A short while later Astoria Daphne's sister walked in with her mum. Astoria wasn't as tall as Daphne being 2 years younger and had the same brown hair like her mum. She also wasn't much of a morning person and any conversation just consisted of grumbles and mumbles.

After finishing breakfast Daphne excused herself stating that she need to write a letter to Tracy and wanted to get a head start on packing her Hogwarts Trunk.

Upon returning to her room she sat on her bed devising new ways to be rebellious. It appeared so far; her rebellious behaviour had gone mostly unnoticed. She decided she needed to increase her rebellious behaviour at Hogwarts if she wanted to make any friends, she began to pack her school trunk.

Being from a rich pureblood family she had a high-end truck with multiple compartments, usually, Daphne would use these compartments to separate the various types of garments such as underwear, skirts and robes each going in their own sections.

Picking out a selection of underwear Daphne decided that she would mix the compartments up... she couldn't face screwing up her underwear (who would want to wear un-ironed screwed up knickers). Robes and skirts both went in the same compartment as did bras knickers and even her socks. Surprising Daphne this actually left her more space in her trunk. "Hmm maybe rebelling has more than 1 advantage" she muttered to herself. For the first time, Daphne would actually be able to take some of her leisure reading books with her.

This is going to be a great school year the all-new rebellious Daphne Greengrass was going to Hogwarts to shake the very foundations the school was built on.

**-Extremely Rebellious-**

A/N: Hi Guys so this is the first chapter. It's quite short and I hope the next chapters will be longer, so consider this an intro. Feedback is welcome, it will help me improve and hopefully make this a great fanfic... I suppose I should also add that I don't own Harry Potter as much as wish I did! I am just borrowing J.k's world for my own dastardly plot.


	2. Unbutton

Platform 9 was a hive of activity. Old students and new students alike saying their goodbyes to their parents and other family members. A Scarlett steam train sat filling the platform with steam while its engineers prepared it for the long journey across the country. Daphne had arrived a few minutes earlier and was currently saying goodbye to her parents and keeping her eye open for her best/only friend Tracy Davis.

As the five-minute warning whistle blew Pricilla Greengrass looked both of her daughters in the eye. "Now, I want you both to take care of each other and remember you're a Greengrass. I do not want to hear from Professor Snape about either of you miss-behaving."

Astoria replied, "Of course mother we will uphold the family reputation to the best of our ability" Whilst Daphne answered, "Yes mum". Pricilla looked directly at Daphne wondering what was going on with the girl, over the last few weeks Daphne had been acting very odd, hopefully, she wouldn't do anything unbecoming of a lady.

"Well off you go then." their Mother said giving each of them a final kiss on their cheek before ushering them off to the train.

Once on the train, Daphne found an empty compartment placed her trunk in the overhead storage and sat down next to the window. A few minutes later Tracy Davis walked in placed her trunk next to Daphne's and sat down on the opposite seat. Tracy was curvier than Daphne but also quite short at 5ft1 she was one of the shortest in her year, her hair was pure black and dropped to her shoulders in ringlets.

Daphne classed Tracy as her one true friend, sure there were others in her year than she had spoken with. Theo, Blaise, Millicent and to some degree, Pansy but Daphne just could not trust the others like she did Tracy. Plus the others were not exactly friends either more acquaintance The other thing about Tracy was that she was vastly more confident and daring than Daphne which is an unusual trait for a Slytherin.

Tracy was the first to speak after getting settled "Hello Daphne, how was your summer? Find any boys to snog?" She said finishing off with a wink and wagging her eyebrows.

"Hello Tracy, summer was splendid thank you for asking. I have not snogged anyone, my mum would kill me if I did! Listen I need to tell you a secret, but you got to promise me you will not tell anyone else?" Daphne Replied.

Tracy nodded and pointed her wand at the door locking it with a simple charm. "What's going on then? What's the secret?" Tracy asked.

Daphne leaned forward closer to Tracy and in a hushed voice said, "I decided over the holiday that I do not really want to be the perfect ice-cold pureblood anymore. I want some help with rebelling the rules. I have already started some things at home but I just do not know what I should do."

Tracy just blinked at Daphne like she had grown another head, then began to smirk and her eyes began to twinkle so much that she could have given Dumbledore run for his money. "Ok, so what have you done so far? This is going to be so much fun!" She squealed.

Daphne proceeded to tell Tracy of her rebellious endeavours so far. To say Tracy was a little disappointed would be an understatement. "Hold on let me get this straight, you have decided you want to rebel against everything your parents have ever taught you?" Tracy spoke and Daphne Nodded "But the only thing you have done so far is to call your mother and father, mum and dad and move a few items out of place?" Tracy continued Daphne once again nodded looking a little dejected that "ok the, looks like we got a lot of work to do then." Tracy finished saying with a massive grin across her face.

Daphne's heart rate soared with Tracy's smile. Daphne was on the verge of having a panic attack, maybe telling Tracey was not such a good idea. "W-What do you mean a lot of work?" Daphne stuttered.

"Well, I think we need to thaw that ice heart of yours by locking you in a broom cupboard being snogged to death" Tracy stated as if it was no big deal, meanwhile Daphne's face went so red she looked like a tomato.

Daphne had heard so much about snogging but had never understood it entirely having never taken part in the activity. Sure, she had experienced kisses from her family in greetings and farewells, but snogging was a whole new game-changer. 'Maybe I should ask Tracy how to engage in snogging, she brags about having snogged most of the male population…" Daphne thought to herself. '…Maybe I should wait a bit build up more confidence,'.

"Maybe I should wait a bit Tracy, I do not want to push my luck too quickly, it might make people suspicious," Daphne said.

Tracy sat up straight looked Daphne straight in the eye and said "Wimp". Just at that moment Theo and Nott unlocked the compartment door and entered. "who's a wimp?" Asked Theo and Blaise said, "Why did you lock the bloody door?"

"Oh, Daphne was just saying how she- "Tracy started but Daphne butted in whilst eyeing Tracy

"How I saw Neville Longbottom in Diagon Ally over the summer"

"Ah, that makes sense why you said wimp then," Theo said shrugging and taking a seat next Tracy.

"I think Neville's hot," said Tracy to nobody specific causing the occupants of the compartment to just stare at her. "What? He's gained some muscles now and lost his baby fat. Still a bit shy but good eye candy" Tracy added. Daphne Theo and Nott just shook their heads.

The rest of the train journey continued with an idle chat about the past holidays and the upcoming school year. As the train began to approach Hogsmeade the boys headed off to find another compartment to get changed in while Daphne and Tracy got changed in the current one.

As Daphne was finishing getting ready Tracy spoke "If you want to bring out your rebellious side then you need to strip back the prime and proper dress code for a pureblood princess. Look undo your top button on your shirt."

Daphne looked at Tracy shocked. "No way! I will end up in detention for weeks if I do that, that's far too risky"

Tracy let out a sigh and replied "Daphne if you want to rebel, you're going to have to take risks. If you are that worried when you do up your tie cover the gap. I promise nobody will know."

Daphne was not convinced but did as Tracy suggested. She could not tell if what Tracy said was true until she could get to the toilets but there was no time to go now as the train was pulling into the station. Resigned to the fact she would now have to hope for the best that nobody would notice Daphne pulled her trunk down from the storage rack and stepped off the train, Tracy following seconds later.

Once Daphne and Tracy found a carriage, they climbed in Daphne whispered to Tracy "Are you sure nobody will notice?"

"It will be fine" Came Tracy's reply, "Just stop worrying or you will draw attention" In all honesty Tracy couldn't see the issue she never did up her top button and not once had anyone picked up on it, well other than a fee of the boys who probably wanted a few more undone.

The rest of the journey up to the castle was made in companionable silence. Daphne worried that in a few short minutes she would be heading home having ended her education by being expelled. While Tracy sitting opposite her played with her nails completely oblivious to Daphne's quickly rising heart rate.

Once they arrived at the castle, they both headed up the entrance steps towards the great hall doors. Just before they arrived at the doors Daphne froze causing quite a few people who were also trying to get in to grumble about how the "Ice Queen" just blocked the entrance. Tracy quickly grabbed Daphne's arm and pulled her to one side. "Come on Daphne what's wrong now?" Daphne, however, seemed to blank Tracy and continued to stare into the great hall.

It was at this moment that Draco Malfoy saw them and decided to involve himself. "Greengrass, Davis, why are you standing out here. You haven't forgotten where the Slytherin table is have you? Or was you waiting for me as one of your betters to enter first?"

Daphne continued to blank everyone, whilst Tracy began to snarl "Malfoy what an unpleasant surprise, my dreams of you being sent away to Durmstrag obviously haven't come true yet. Drat" Draco Malfoy was fuming but before he could answer another voice chimed in this time from a green-eyed black-haired boy…

"It seems like even your own house has a dislike for you Malfoy." Potter shouted over the building crowd causing a few sniggers "Now can you move some of us would like to get in before the sorting starts." Draco turned and glared at Harry Potter before stalking off towards the Slytherin table as a few other students just sniggered at the display.

"Are you ok Greengrass your looking rather peaky? Potter asked as he walked over to the girls. At this moment Daphne seemed to snap out of her trance.

"Erm. I'm fine… thanks" Daphne said gaining a slight blush which was only noticeable due to how pale she had turned.

"Ok, well see you around then." Harry shrugged as he walked off to the Gryffindor table.

"What's got into him, he never talks to us Slytherins. In fact, I don't think he talks to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw" Tracy said

"Come on Daphne, let get in," Tracy continued then whispered, "This year should be interesting".

Daphne just nodded not hearing the second part of Tracy's sentence. Slowly Daphne began to move towards the doors of the Great Hall… the moment of truth would she get away with her top button being undone? This was just the start of her school rebellion she had to do this… one small step at a time Daphne began chipping away at her cold persona.

**-Extremely Rebellious-**

**A/N**: I have decided I will be sticking any of my author notes at the bottom of the chapter so that you can ignore them if you wish :) I hope you all enjoy this 2nd chapter and please rate and review it, all reviews positive and negative helps me improve.

I can't promise any schedules for updating this story with 3 kids sometimes allocating time to writing can be difficult, but rest assured I will be trying to update this as often as possible.


	3. Tracey's wisdom

Daphne entered the great hall scared out of her underwear, the only other time she had been this scared was when the Canapés weren't ready for the start of her 12th birthday party. Sitting down at the Slytherin table she glanced around the hall making sure nobody was watching her. Seeing nobody paying her any attention she leaned forward slightly to whisper to Tracy "Are you sure about this? What if Snape or a prefect notices."

"Trust me, Daphne, nobody will notice, just stop worrying so much," said Tracy shaking her head smirking slightly.

"It's not funny" Daphne shot back annoyed at her best friends' carefree attitude.

A few minutes later Blaise and Theo entered at sat next to the girls. "Sorry about not coming back on the train we got collared by Prince Charming of Slytherin himself". Said Blaise

"Yea, Malfoys thought up more interesting ways to embarrass and humiliate Slytherin more than he has any other year so far," Theo added.

"Oh brilliant, this is going to be a fun year" muttered Tracey. Just then the doors to the great hall re-opened and the new 1st years began their nervous walk to the front to be sorted into their houses. Daphne could remember this day like it was yesterday. Her Dad had come from Slytherin her mum came from Ravenclaw. She was so nervous that she would let her parents down and become a Hufflepuff. Generally, she didn't have a problem with Hufflepuff, but they were just a bit… boring. She preferred the political side of Slytherin.

As the sorting got underway Daphne took note of where each 1st year went. Most students didn't take much notice of the sorting, but Daphne liked to keep track where each student went, you never knew when it might come in useful. Once the sorting had finished and the five new Slytherin students welcomed Dumbledore stood up whilst Professor McGonagall tapped her goblet with her fork. The hall fell silent and Dumbledore began his usual start of year ramblings

"To our new students welcome to Hogwarts for all our upper years welcome back. I have a few start of year announcements. As usual, the forbidden forest is still forbidden. There is a list on our caretakers Filch's office door listing the 438 restricted items that cannot be bought onto the school grounds" Dumbledore paused for a few seconds whilst looking over his glasses at the Weasley twins "and finally corridors are spell free. We also have a few staffing changes this year; I would like to welcome Professor Umbridge who will be taking Defence against the dark arts." A snooty looking woman dressed in pink stood up to a few claps for select places mostly the teachers "Now I know we are all hung-" Dumbledore said until he was interrupted by the new Professor with a few fake coughs

"Thank you, Thank you. It is a pleasure to be here and see all your smiling faces. some of you may recognise me as-" professor Umbridge rambled on about how change for sake of change a bad thing was and how traditions should be followed. It was a typical political spiel that basically announced that the Ministry was interfering at Hogwarts which Daphne didn't really care about as long as she got a good education and she could not be any worse than Lockhart.

Once professor Umbridge's speech had finished the hall fell into a stunned silence. Dumbledore was the first to recover with a few slow claps "Very well said Professor" although Daphne could tell he was lying "As I was saying you are all probably now very hungry... let the feast begin" with that all the tables filled with mounds of foods of all kinds and varieties. Daphne began to pile up her plate with vegetables and roast chicken.

After dinner all the houses headed back to their common rooms, Daphne and Tracy headed straight up to their beds. As usual, their trunks were already at the bottom and they both walked over to Daphne's bed. Daphne liked to get everything put away on the first night, unlike Tracy who would unpack of the course of the first week or so.

When Daphne hesitated to open her trunk, Tracy questioned "Are you going to unpack or are we just going to stand around like pumpkins?" for some unknown reason to Tracy Daphne flushed

"I… I… I didn't pack my trunk properly this year, it's kind of embarrassing my socks and knickers are muddled and my trousers and tops are in the same compartment… I don't want you to think any less of me Tracy."

With this Tracy bust out laughing but managed to calm down when she saw the look of betrayal on Daphne's usually Stoney façade.

"I'm sorry Daph, I just couldn't help it. I really need to help you with this rebellion of yours… the whole trunk thing is a good start, but I can teach you to do so much better. Besides, how could I think less of you have you ever seen the state of my trunk. How about we get a good night's sleep and I begin my teachings tomorrow morning sharp" Tracy exclaimed excitedly.

Daphne's expression changed once again with her face showing a confident look whilst her eyes betrayed her nervousness for what was to come, Daphne knew how 'fearless' Tracy was when it came to bending the rules but nodded in reply anyway. Either way, it was unlikely that the lesson would be particularly early as just like her sister Astoria, Tracy was not a morning person.

A short while later both girls climbed into bed and fell asleep. Tracy dreaming about boys whilst Daphne dreamed or may have described them as nightmares of the possible rebellion to come.

**-Extremely Rebellious-**

The next morning as was routine for Daphne she woke up at 6:30 and headed into the shower. Once showered and dressed for the day once again leaving the top button undone on her shirt, she sat on the side of her bed and picked up one of the extra books she had managed to bring with her whilst she waited to Tracy to wake.

As usual, Tracy woke up at around 8 and groggily walked to the shower. About a half-hour later Tracy came out the shower and sat down next to Daphne "Morning Tracy." Daphne said in a cheerful tone not looking up from her book.

"Morning Daph, so then when do you want Rebellious lesson 101 "came the reply from Tracy.

"Well, how about after breakfast, I am famished." With that, the girls headed down for breakfast. As today was a Sunday breakfast was extended to 10 am for all the late weekend risers.

The great hall was fairly busy with students milling about catching up with friends and devouring the huge plates of food piled high with all the breakfast foods you could want. Bacon, sausages, eggs of every type, toast the list went on. Sitting down at the centre of the Slytherin table both girls began to fill their plates with Tracy pouring a glass of pumpkin juice for both of them.

"I forgot to ask yesterday what subjects did you choose?" Tracy asked whilst shovelling a fork full of scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"I kept potions, Defence against the dark arts and added Arithmancy and Muggle studies as I thought that might help when going out into the world you know. How about you?" Daphne asked

"I kept potions but not defence, I did pick charms and transfiguration though and astronomy"

Eventually, the girls finished breakfast and headed back to the Slytherin common room. They both took a seat in the far corner to hopefully avoid being overheard. "so, Daphne, what you have told me so far about your defiance of authority is ok, you can do so much better though. Now our aim is to get you in a broom closet snogging the golden boy like you're a dementor giving the kiss" Tracy said not fazed. Daphne just sat there white a parchment starring at her. "Come on Daph, I'm doing something for you so you need to return the favour... I need you to get the golden boy, then he might introduce me to Longbottom. He is just so god damn gorgeous?"

Daphne was gobsmacked. The golden boy... Longbottom... this was nothing like Daphne was expecting. Daphne was thinking along the lines of having half-hour lay-ins and change of hairstyle. It was not that Daphne didn't find Potter aesthetically pleasing but he was a Gryffindor which too her was not much of an issue admittedly but she just knew very little about him. Plus any fraternising with a boy would get her severely punished let alone with a Gryffindor which in Slytherin would be the equivalent of social suicide.

"Err do we have to go after boys? Especially Gryffindor ones? Can't we do anything a little more subtle?" Daphne asked.

"Why what's wrong with boys... do you play for the other team? Anyway, we were going to build-up to the snogging, I didn't mean jump Potter on the next sighting. So, think about if you want to go for it, I want to see Snape's face when you tackle potter." Tracy laughed. Daphne however just blushed. Having never done snogging, her imagination was just showing her a picture of her lips pressed against Potters not moving. It was definitely something she needed to find out, surely that wasn't all snogging was about. And what was Tracy going on about the other team?

"What do you mean play for the other team? I don't play for any quidditch for any team you know that Tracy? And thank you for letting me taking things slowly"

"No problem and you know want to kiss a girl, jump in the sack with one... don't like sausages," Tracy replied giving a wink to Daphne. Daphne was still lost however

"Ohh" replied Daphne lighting up like a beetroot "No I definitely like boys. Not sure what sausages you are going on about though. I like sausages very much thank you I have a few every morning." With that last sentence, Tracy burst out laughing.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"Not pork sausages, you know boy sausage. I was asking if you're a lesbian" Tracy said through her continued giggles making Daphne blush even more.

"Oh, in which case I guess I like boy sausage too... not that I have ever had one" however unfortunately for Daphne Theo took that moment to appear next to her.

"Daphne likes boy sausage does she, well some class me as a delicacy if you catch my drift," Theo said wiggling his eyebrows. Daphne just folded her arms on the table in front of her and then buried her head in them. This just caused Theo to laugh before saying "Me and Blaise are going over the quidditch field if you girls want to join us."

Daphne still unable to answer for her embarrassed sate left Tracy to answer. "We might join you in a bit, just go some things to talk to Daphne about first."

Theo nodded and said "Ok, see you in a bit, Tracy and sausage lover... let me know if you ever want a sample." Before winking at Tracy and meeting up with Blaise. A few seconds later all Tracy heard was a mumble from Daphne's arms asking if he had gone yet.

Once Tracy confirmed that Theo had gone the girls continued their conversation "So, what we need to do is get you looking less formal, I think. You're always so dressed up, you need something more casual. Follow me you can borrow some of my clothes."

Both girls got stood up and headed up to their dormitories. Once there Tracy began rummaging through her clothes occasionally holding something up, muttering something before shaking her head and chucking it back into her trunk. Eventually, Tracy had an outfit ready, Daphne gathered the clothes and headed to the bathroom to get changed.

A few minutes later Daphne's voice could be heard through the bathroom door. "Are you sure about this Tracy... I think the skirts way too short".

"Just come out let me take a look" replied Tracy. Slowly the bathroom door opened, and Daphne shyly stepped out wearing a white top, knee-length grey skirt and a denim jacket.

"Wow, you look amazing, the boys and probably some girls will be drooling over the sight of you. You look hot." Tracy said looking Daphne up and down.

"Isn't the skirt too short everyone will see my legs. I do like it though, maybe I could put my robes over it... you know until I feel comfortable with it."

Tracy sighed "Your legs are supposed to be on show, you need to show the boys some skin. Get their imagination flowing. You can put your robe on its up to you but its losses so much of the effect if you cover-up."

Daphne decided she was going to risk it. She had seen Tracy wear these clothes enough times and get away with it, so why couldn't she. So, with a random burst of courage Daphne marched to the door and down to the common room with Tracy following closely behind. Once they reached the common room everyone's attention suddenly jumped to Daphne due to the abrupt entrance she made. It was at this moment Daphne's courage vanished and she wished the floor would swallow her whole.

Everyone continued to stare at Daphne, allot of the attention coming from the boys. The boys knew that Daphne was a girl and a very pretty one too, but they had never seen her look so amazing. The usually pompous Daphne was now a gorgeous Daphne. A single voice broke the silence and Daphne recognized it instantly... it was Astoria her younger sister "What are you wearing Daphne? What would mother and father say if they saw you wearing that?" Astoria smirked and walked closer to Daphne. At this point, Daphne didn't know what to do Astoria was bound to tell her parents what she was wearing, but then Astoria said something that shocked Daphne "Don't worry sister, you look sexy in those clothes, I will make you a deal. You buy me some clothes like that, and I won't say a word."

Daphne just nodded causing Astoria to give her sister a big grin before heading up the stairs. Tracy then grabbed Daphne's arm and lead her back over to the table they were sitting at before. "See I told you it would all be fine. Odd about your sister though I always thought she was worse than you." Tracy said

"Yea but I haven't seen a professor yet, as for my sister I'm not sure what Tori is playing at. It's probably some kind of scheme… Or she's just trying to get the attention I just had from Malfoy"

**-Extremely Rebellious-**

As Lunchtime rolled around students began to head down to the great hall, for most students this was normal but for Daphne (and in association Tracy) this was a whole new daunting experience. It was now that the rest of the school would see Daphne's new attire.

When the girls arrived at the great hall Daphne pulled Tracy to one side "I can't do this Tracy. I go in there I will be home before dinner. This was a stupid idea" Daphne said almost in tears.

Tracy gave Daphne a hug whilst whispering in Daphne's ear "You can do this I promise you everything will be fine. I'll be with you every step of the way. I have dressed like this since 1st year trust me." Daphne stepped back and wiped her eyes before nodding, standing up straight and walking side by side the girls entered the great hall.

Most students didn't notice them, but Daphne did notice that one black-haired green-eyed boy watching them from the Gryffindor table. Daphne blushed before walking toward the Slytherin table. Slowly some more students noticed them, and Daphne got more male attention and surprising allot of the girls' attention (although this was mostly the look of jealousy). Snape watched narrowing his eyes more than normal from the staff table. She got the feeling a meeting with Snape would be happening sooner rather than later...

**-Extremely Rebellious-**

**A/N**: That's another chapter done.

This chapter was more about introducing Tracy who is much more outgoing than Daphne. It may seem like Tracy has pushed Daphne forward by quite a jump, but I am putting that down to peer pressure.

we will have to wait and see what happens next... will Tracy push Daphne too far?

I haven't got a set schedule on when I will be updating this story, with 3 kids and work it can be very hard to find the spare time. I know this chapter came out fairly quickly, but I just happened to have a lot more free time than usual.

Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed so far, it's your feedback, support and encouragement that keeps this going.

Hope you all enjoy and remember to rate, and review let me know what you think so far.


	4. Getting frisky!

It was halfway through lunch when professor Snape approached Daphne. "Miss Greengrass, I would like to have a word with you in my office after lunch," Said Snape, Daphne gulped before replying

"Yes, sir."

Snape acknowledged Daphne's reply with a nod before stalking off to intimidate a few young Gryffindor's that had congregated by the doors.

Daphne turned to face Tracy before leaning in and whispering in an angry tone "See I told you this wasn't a good idea, you told me not to worry about it. Now I am going to be expelled before our first lesson and it is all your fault."

Tracy turned to face Daphne before hissing back "My fault, how did you work that one out? You wanted to go on this rebellion of yours, that's got nothing to do with me. Anyway, how do you know what he wants to talk to you about?"

"Well, what else could he want to talk to me about? The weather?" Daphne replied harshly

"I don't know Daphne, but Snape can't say much about fashion. He's worn the same clothes for at least the past four years… Maybe we should get him some new clothes for Christmas. Just don't worry about it unless he says something. Your worrying over nothing" said Tracy before turning back around and continuing her lunch.

'Worrying about nothing, it's hardly nothing. My parents would kill me if I get sent home.' Daphne thought to herself as she picked up a few beef and mustard sandwiches from the platter in front of her.

The rest of lunch continued in silence with Daphne wondering if she would ever see the inside of the great hall again. "Well, it's been nice knowing you. I'm off to see Professor Snape" said Daphne to Tracy.

"You're not going to be pushed through the veil Daphne, you will be fine I promise" with a reassuring smile. Daphne just huffed wondering why Tracy wasn't taking this who thing seriously and marched off towards the dungeon.

Once Daphne reached Professor Snape's door, she took a few seconds to make sure her far too casual clothes were straightened out before knocking. A few seconds passed before Daphne heard an "Enter". Pushing the door open Daphne stepped into Snape's office. It was much as you would expect his office to look, with cauldrons bubbling away over a few fires producing who knows what potions. The furniture was mostly green leather with dark mahogany wooden desk and Stoney walls with very little decoration.

"Miss Greengrass take a seat please." Said Professor Snape calmly. Nodding Daphne walked to the chair opposite his desk.

As she sat down before Snape could say anything Daphne suddenly blurted out "I'm sorry sir please don't tell my parents. I promise I will wear something more respectable. I know I shouldn't have worn this, it's not up to the quality of someone from my family's status." Snape stared at Daphne for once caught off guard, this certainly wasn't what he was expecting.

"Miss Greengrass, you were not called her to talk about your attire, what you wear on a weekend has no consequence to me unless it's inappropriate." Daphne was shocked by this Tracy was actually right. She would have to apologise as soon as she got out of here if she was... but Daphne was still sure she was dressed inappropriately her legs were showing and the clothes were too casual. Then it dawned on her if her attire wasn't the issue, then what was?

"Sir, are you saying that I can wear this outfit without repercussion? Isn't the skirt too high and the top to casual." She asked.

"What you are wearing is fine. As long as ..."Snape actually blushed at the next part " covering your private areas and something over your underwear. There is no issue." Snape decided at that moment to quickly change the subject before it became anymore awkward "what I actually wanted to ask you about is, would you like a place on the healer's apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey, your potions marks are extremely good and Professor Flitwick says the same about your charms work. This is a privilege and is not offered to everyone. Let me know by next Friday."

Daphne was shocked, she never thought she would be able to go to work when she left school but hopefully with this apprenticeship, she should be on good footing to step straight into a well-respected career and her parents wouldn't object. So, without second thought Daphne said "I'll do it" slightly louder than she was meant to.

"If you're sure I will sort it out. Now unless you have any other questions you may leave."

"No sir, thank you, sir" Daphne replied.

"Very well then off you go." Daphne shot up off the chair and left Snape's office quickly, she had to tell Tracy, Daphne continued walking quickly towards the hall if she was lucky, she might be able to catch Tracy in the entrance hall.

However, as she turned around the corner, she suddenly found herself slamming into something and falling flat onto... looking up Daphne let out a very un-ladylike squeak she was staring into the slightly dazed emerald green eyes of the boy who lived.

Their faces were so close daphne would have only had to learn down another few centimetres to kiss him. For what felt like an eternity they just stared at each other, until Potter let out a small groan.

"Damn Daphne you work quickly, getting up and frisky with the boy who lived! In the middle of a corridor too…, I do hope you introduced yourself first and all that? Now are you using protection?" came the unmistakable sound of Tracy, at this Harry blushed and started stammering. Daphne was just confused she didn't understand what Tracy was going on about, 'protection for what? Was she supposed to protego Potter? She had literally just walked into the poor boy and flattened him. It was not like she was doing anything inappropriate with him.

Tracy removed herself from Potter and stood up wiping herself down. "What are you talking about Tracy?" Daphne Said before facing Potter again "I apologise, Potter, I should have been paying attention to where I was going. Oh, and if I damaged your wand let me know and I will pay for a new one, I could feel it digging into my leg"

"Probably not his wand," Tracy muttered, however having the unfortunate effect of echoing in the empty corridor. "

Harry just blushed more but remained silent whilst trying to get himself up off the floor and rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly something clicked in Daphne's mind from what Tracy had just said and conversations she had overheard in the girl's dorms "oh… OH! I am so sorry Potter, I didn't realise, I'm sorry if I hurt your private area" she said as she moved towards Potter. "Is there anything I can do to apologise; do you want me to check you? I'm going to be working with Madam Pomfrey this year as her apprentice so you could be my first patient?"

Harry was getting more and more embarrassed, no way did he want Daphne to check his privates... they hardly knew each other. He began to wonder what on earth was going on with Greengrass, he didn't really know her, but he always thought she was a bit uptight.

Standing up fully still grabbing the back of his head and just wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible he backed up away from Daphne and began waving his arms around "No! No, it's fine, I'm fine… I'm just going to go now bye" Potter said as he hobbled away.

"What was all that about?" Tracy asked as she pulled Daphne down the corridor in the opposite direction to where Potter went. "This morning you were all embarrassed about wearing that outfit, the next thing I know you're getting frisky with Potter."

"I was not getting 'frisky' with Potter" replied Daphne annoyed "I was distracted and accidentally walked into him, you just happened to walk around the corner at the wrong time. Can you drop it please?"

"Fine. So, what is it Snape wanted to talk to you about?" Tracy asked as they arrived at the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Oh, I have been offered the chance to apprentice with Madam Pomfrey to become a healer, I mean my parents are likely to deny me actually becoming one, but I thought it would be worthwhile knowing." Daphne shrugged "Alcatrazes Lancehead," Daphne said to the snake-shaped candle sconces.

The wall began to move apart much like the one at the entrance to Diagon Ally. Revealing the green glow of the Slytherin common room. "Congratulations Daphne, I'm sure your parents will be proud of you," Tracy reassured Daphne as they stepped through the now fully opened doorway.

**-Extremely Rebellious-**

The rest of the weekend passed relatively incident-free. Daphne wore more of Tracy's casual clothes and still nobody really paid much attention. Today however was Monday the first day of lessons, getting out of bed Daphne began to get ready for the day. She wouldn't be able to wear casual clothes again today, which Daphne found herself surprisingly disappointed about because they had proven to be very comfortable.

So, it was back to the regular immaculately dressed Daphne Greengrass walking up towards the great hall for breakfast. Sitting down in her usual seat waiting for the rest of her year mates to join her.

It was one0 minutes later that the first appeared, Theo sat down next to Daphne "Good Morning Daphne, how are you feeling about our first glorious day of educational lessons year five" He asked very joyfully.

Daphne Just rolled her eyes, "What's got you so joyful? I did not realise you enjoyed school this much?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Daphne dear, I just get to sit next to a gorgeous girl and eat breakfast. What not to be happy about… Besides, I saw what you were wearing at the weekend and I must say you looked wonderful so I thought I might ask you to the first Hogsmeade trip before anyone else did. So, what do you say Daphne will you go with me?"

Daphne did not know what to say, sure going to Hogsmeade sounded like fun and would definitely be rebellious against her upbringing to go with a boy, but the rumours that surrounded Theo's many girlfriends over the years did not help. Added to the issue was since flooring the boy who lived she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. 'Maybe Theo would be a good distraction from Potter' Daphne thought to herself.

"Wow, giving me the cold shoulder now Daphne, if you do not want to go with me that is fine, but you can at least give me an answer," Theo said his good disappearing quicker than apparition.

"Sorry Theo, Yes I will go with you… but I expect you to treat me properly, I will not be doing anything inappropriate with you." Daphne quickly added

"Great!" Said Theo with his joyful attitude firmly back in full swing "I will, of course, treat my lady with the utmost respect as would be expected from such a fine upstanding pureblood"

This caused Daphne to almost let slip a girly giggle. Daphne was saved from any further advances from Theo by the arrival of Tracy and Blaise.

"Good Morning," They both said at the same time. "what are you to chatting about then?" Tracy asked.

Before Daphne could answer Theo piped up "Oh, not much just talking about going to Hogsmeade together. Daphne agreed to go with me."

This bought a smile to Tracy's face as she sat up a leaned in "Oh, really now. Is the Ice Queens heart melting away? What about poor old H.." Tracy began but was booted by Daphne under the table whilst giving her a glare.

"Poor old?" asked Theo and Blaise together looking questioningly between Daphne and Tracy

"Oh, poor old Hopeless me, who am I going to go with?" Tracy tried to cover her slip up.

Blaise and Theo looked sceptical at Tracy's reply, but Blaise spoke up first "Well you can go with me, I haven't got anyone lined up yet"

"Oh, brilliant nothing like being asked romantically, but fine I'll go and you best plan something good," Tracy said.

"Great it can be a double date!" said Theo.

"What! A date I never agreed to a date!" exclaimed Daphne.

It was Tracy's turn to answer "Generally when a guy asks you to go to Hogsmeade with them it's a date, Daphne."

"Oh, Right, Fine then it's a double date." Daphne agreed reluctantly. She really did not want to go on a date with Theo. Sure he was a pureblood, was funny and somewhat charming and her parents already knew Theo's so would probably approve of a relationship. This would be Daphne's first time dating anyone and she already had her eye on someone else. 'Well, at least it is an experience I guess' Daphne thought.

Looking up she caught a glimpse of Potter sitting with his friends staring at her, she wasn't sure when he had entered the hall. Ever since Daphne had landed on top of her, Daphne had noticed him looking more at her. Every time she caught him looking, she couldn't help but smile a little. 'I really need to get him out of my head' she spoke to herself or at least she thought she did.

"What?" asked Theo.

Luckily for Daphne Professor Snape took that moment to walk up to them handing out the timetables. "Great It's Defence against the dark arts first" moaned Daphne.

"Oh, come on it can't be that bad, sure we have had poor teachers in the past. Professor Umbridge is from the ministry surely she knows what she's talking about right?" replied Blaise

Daphne wasn't too sure, but they were about to find out as the bell to signal the end of breakfast rang.

**-Extremely Rebellious-**

**A/N**: That's another chapter down, I would like to thank all those that have reviewed so far. I appreciate all the feedback you give; it helps me improve my writing and in return, this story hopefully improves.


	5. Professor Umbridge

Arriving outside the Defence against the dark arts classroom everything seems to be normal, Slytherins queued orderly on one side of the door whilst Gryffindor congregated loudly on the other. At precisely 9:three0 a plump rather ugly woman stepped out of the classroom most called her a toad, but everyone called her Professor Umbridge to her face.

"Hm-hm" The professor coughed. Slytherins immediately fell silent whilst the Gryffindor's just ignored her.

"HM HM," she said a little louder this time gaining some attention from the Gryffindor's, slowly they fell silent and in line except for the red-headed one.

'It's always Weasley that doesn't pay attention. I wonder how Harry puts up with him... why did I call him Harry" Daphne thought to herself.

"Much better, now in you go," Professor Umbridge said in a stuck-up tone holding her head up to show her superiority over the class.

Both Slytherins and Gryffindor's took their seats, Slytherins on the left with Daphne towards the back and Gryffindor's on the right with Potter at the front. Daphne wasn't sure why she was paying so much attention to Potter.

"Hey, Daphne is anyone sitting here" Asked Theo

"Huh, oh erm, no" Daphne replied still staring in the boy who lived direction. Theo took the seat next to Daphne

"Are you feeling ok?" Theo asked.

"Sure" Replied Daphne,

"Can I kiss you?" Theo asked

"yea, sure," said Daphne still not paying attention. However, she was soon shocked out her trance when Theo planted a rather wet kiss to her cheek. Fuming Daphne turned around to Theo the anger dancing in her eyes like fire and slapped him across the face.

"Never, do that again Theo." Daphne spat at Theo; a few singers were heard around the class.

Holding his hand to his face where a now bright red hand mark was stinging him. "What! I did ask you."

"I would never agree to such a public display" Daphne started

"Now, now children" interrupted Professor Umbridge in a sickeningly sweet voice "Mr Nott here is from a much-respected pureblood house, Miss Greengrass. You should be honoured to receive such attention from him."

Knowing better than to argue against a Professor Daphne tries to suppress her anger and answers "Yes Professor"

Theo on the overhand wasn't sure if he should smirk or defend Daphne... after all, they were going on a date to Hogsmeade ... hopefully.

"Now then good morning class" Umbridge began drawing the attention of the class "As you know my name is Professor Umbridge, I will be teaching you defence against the dark arts. Your previous Professors have not been up to the standard we at the ministry expect. So, we will be starting from the beginning, you will not need a wand for my lessons so put them all away and get out your books. Chop chop."

There were a few grumbles but most complied with the instructions. Daphne noticed however that Granger's hand shot in the air. Whilst Daphne didn't mind muggle-borns most of the time she could not stand the know it all Granger.

"Yes, Miss?" The professor asked.

"Granger mam, Hermione Granger. You said we will not need wands; how will we practice casting if we don't use our wands?" Granger replied. For once Daphne actually though Grangers question was a valid one. How would they learn?

"Oh, my dear girl, I see that your previous Professors have corrupted you or maybe it's some of your friends hm." Umbridge asked giving a quick glare at Potter "Why would you need to practice these spells your ministry will protect you once you leave school and you will not be in any danger in my class. Who do you think is going to attack you?" Umbridge answered happily.

"Lord Voldemort probably" came a rather annoyed answer from Potter "The ministry not done a great job so far has it."

"Now listen up class, there have been some lies spread that a certain 'Dark Lord' has returned but I assure you they are just that lies. People who have died do not come back alive, Mister Potter." Umbridge replied rather sharply. "Oh, and raise your hand next time you speak Potter."

"He is back I saw him with my own eyes, I guess Digory died of his own accord."

"Detention Potter my office once again you did not raise your hand and you are continuing to spread these lies. You were in a very stressful situation your mind was probably playing tricks on you. Diggory's death was a complete accident." Professor Umbridge argued back obviously starting to lose her cool with the way the talk was going.

"I know what I saw!" Potter shouted back. Daphne couldn't help but stare at him admiring his bravery standing up for himself so publicly to a Professor. Although she probably would have advised him to take a more subtle approach.

"Outside now, I will see you tonight in my office for your detention" Professor Umbridge shouted back.

"Fine" Potter said angrily throughout his stuff back in his bag and storming out the classroom.

Returning to her cheerful tone Professor Umbridge said "Right then class, now the disturbance has been removed from this class. Read from page thirty-five, in silence." Then sat down on her chair behind the desk as the ruffle of pages started.

To say that was one of the dullest lessons Daphne had sat through, (It was almost as bad as a history of magic) would have been an understatement. In the hour of the lesson, all she had done was read about spells from the first year. Glancing around the room she could see that almost everyone else was struggling to stay awake.

Finally, the bell rang for the end of class and everyone began shuffling and putting their books away. "Excuse me have I told you to pack up?" Professor Umbridge asked

It was then that Weasley spoke up, most the Slytherin's groaned whilst the Gryffindor's just nodded along "But the bell went miss, I need to go catch up with Harry before the next lesson"

"Oh, I don't think so Mr Weasley" Umbridge smirked, "I don't think anyone should be spending much time around him, spreading all those lies he is quite dangerous you know."

"Harrys not a liar or dangerous" Weasley answered back.

"I assure you he is, now unless you also want a detention, I suggest you get your books out and continuing reading until I say otherwise. That goes for all of you" The Professor said with a smile.

It was about two minutes later that the class got dismissed and the grumbling about the new lesson began. Daphne waited just outside the door for Tracy.

"Eurgh that lesson was awful" Tracy moaned as she approached Daphne.

"It was rather tedious I must say," Daphne replied as they began to walk down the corridor to their next lesson Her apology with the Ravenclaws.

"I noticed at the beginning you had your eyes on a rather handsome looking green-eyed boy. Oh, and you probably best apologise to Theo and if I may suggest don't lead him on for too long if you're going after potter.

"I was not looking at Potter… I was…. looking out the window and I am not leading anyone on, me and Theo are just going to Hogsmeade as friends." Daphne replied in a huff.

"That's a lame excuse Daphne, the windows were on the other side of the classroom" Tracy smirked as Daphne blushed "If you and Theo aren't going on a date then why did he kiss you?"

Daphne blushed even more at Tracy's comment "I don't know why he kissed me, maybe I am just that irresistible"

Tracy just giggled, Daphne found herself unable to resist giggling along 'Ladies like me shouldn't be giggling like this, but it just feels so good to giggle.'

Tracy looked a Daphne and just said "This rebellion thing you got going on, it really does suit you, you know. You have definitely lightened up this year."

"Are you sure? I'm not taking it too, far am I?" Daphne asked becoming a little uncertain.

"Of course, you're not. Look right what you have done so far isn't terrible, you are learning to have fun, you have a date with Theo, and you got your eyes on Potter. You dress much more casually. Trust me just don't start sleeping with either of your new male targets, we don't want you getting up the duff. As long as you listen to my advice you will be fine."

"Ok then." Replied Daphne, happily she had no idea what up the duff meant but apparently, you catch it from sleeping next to males. How her mum had never caught up the duff before as far as she could remember, maybe she should ask her for the antidote, she thought, Just in case. Not that she had any plans on doing that, she had to be married first.

**-Extremely Rebellious-**

The rest of the week passed, as usual, homework had been given out my most of the professors, Daphne had continued to leave her top button undone and Professor Umbridge's classes had continued to bore, the only change to the class was Potter a Professor Umbridge would spend the lessons having staring contests glaring at each other.

Today however was Saturday so no lessons, Daphne was dressed in more of Tracey's casual clothes. Walking down the stairs from her dorm room she found Astoria sitting by herself by the fireplace.

"Hello Astoria, how has your first week been?" Daphne asked her younger sister.

Good morning Daphne." Astoria said smiling at her sister "It has been ok so far. Professor Umbridge is utterly useless. So, what's this I hear about you and Theo? What would mother say."

Daphne blushed for what must be the one-hundredth time in the week that school had started. "Nothing is going on between me and Theo. He invited me to go to Hogsmeade and I agreed as a friend"

"Hmm sure, that blush and the fact everyone knows that an invite to Hogsmeade is a date, Daphne. You are a bit out of touch with your peers but surely you know this." Astoria replied raising an eyebrow.

"But, but, but, no... I would never, Tracey keeps telling me the same thing, you too are conspiring against me aren't you" Daphne said a bit panicky as Astoria shook her head. "It, it, What, I ..."

"Wow, Astoria did you break Daphne?" Came the smooth voice a Theo.

Astoria giggled before covering her mouth "No... I think you did that"

"Oh, did I, how did I manage such an impossible task may I ask?" Replied Theo.

"I am not broken" Daphne answered back.

"Sure, whatever you say darling" Theo laughed back. "Anyway, Hogsmeade is next weekend. A notice went up this morning, meet you at ten o'clock in the entrance hall?"

"Sure Theo" Replied Daphne. Theo got up and went to talk to Blaise.

"Sure, seems like it is a date" mumbled Astoria.

**-Extremely Rebellious-**

**A/N**: That's another chapter down, ok so not much of a rebellion in this one but I wanted to set the mood with Professor Umbridge. This will mostly follow the main ploy points in canon but obviously from a Slytherins point of view and will diverge off a bit as Harry never really interacted with any Slytherins other than Malfoy.

I did go back through my previous chapters and made a few adjustments to make it easier to read and corrected a few mistakes. None of the story has been changed so unless you want to, of course, you don't need to re-read the others.

Hope you enjoy and please read, rate and review.


	6. Hogsmeade

By Wednesday Daphne was fed up of all the rumours about her and Theo, she honestly didn't see the problem with them going as friends. She hadn't actually spoken to Theo about the rumours but based upon the kiss she got last week in class she presumed he thought it was a date too. Daphne could not work out how she got herself into this mess.

Making matters much worse was the fact that not only was Tracey trying to get Daphne looking 'sexy' but Astoria was there too bouncing on the bed like Christmas had come early.

"Why have I never seen you like this before Astoria?" Daphne asked her sister.

"Oh, come on. I could hardly behave like this in front of you in the past you had your nose stuck so far up in the air I would be surprised if you saw what was going on around you." Came Astoria's reply

"Ladies calm down. Today is a very special day. Today Daphne will change from a girl to a woman, I'm so proud of you Daphne" Tracy said wiping a fake tear from her eye "Let's get you ready. I have some wonderful dresses you can wear. She continued holding up a variety of dresses against Daphne.

"Do you have to be so dramatic, as I keep saying this is not a date." Daphne sighed but had half resigned herself to accept her fate that this was indeed a date.

"Stop fooling yourself Daphne, of course, this is a date. The sooner you accept it the better you will enjoy today. That one Tracy that's the dress" Astoria said admiring the blue dress Tracy was holding up.

Daphne took the dress to the bathroom to get changed. Stepping out five minutes later wearing a blue sheeth dress that matched the colour of her eyes.

"Right let me sort your hair," Astoria said after admiring Daphne for a few minutes

**-Extremely Rebellious-**

It was half an hour later that Daphne emerged in the entrance hall, Astoria had styled her hair into ringlets. Taking a seat on a bench she sat to wait for Theo. Looking up she was staring into the bright green eyes of Potter who was sitting on a bench on the opposite side of the entry hall.

They continued to stare at each other for what felt like hours but in reality, it was only about three0 seconds. When Harry spoke "Morning Greengrass, you're looking rather dressed up today… going on a date?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that." Daphne muttered to herself before giving up and replying "Yea, kind of I guess"

"Oh," said Harry looking a little disappointed "You only guess. Let me guess you didn't realise being asked to go to Hogsmeade meant a date?"

"What, how did you know that?" Daphne replied

"I'm in the same boat, I asked a friend to go to Hogsmeade with me they now think it's a date"

"Oh, well a learning curve for us both then." Daphne smiled

At that moment Cho Chang arrived wearing a pair of jeans and a green top with her hair done up in a bun. "Hey Harry, you ready," she said.

Harry stood up and linked arms with Cho before facing Daphne and saying "Enjoy your date" with a smile that could melt any girl on his face.

"You too" Daphne replied quickly wishing she was in Cho's place for a few moments s before realising it would never happen. First, she wasn't supposed to date anyone and two he was a Gryffindor that would be the ultimate rebellion against her whole house.

"Good morning, ready to be swept off your feet?" came Theo's voice causing Daphne to roll her eyes. Theo stood in front of Daphne and offered his hand to assist her up off the bench. Accepting his hand, they both stood hand in hand in the entrance hall.

They both began to walk outside to where the carriages awaited to take them to the village. Once again being the perfect gentleman Theo held his hand out to help Daphne board the carriage first. The Journey into the village was made in companionable silence.

Once they had arrived at the village Theo helped Daphne out the carriage and asked where she would like to go. The only place that Daphne needed to go was Scrivenshaft's for some more parchment and a few quills. So, after a quick visit, Daphne picked up a few packs of parchment and five quills.

"Anywhere else you want to go?" Theo asked Daphne.

"Nope, so what have you got planned?" Daphne fake smiled at Theo

"You are in for a treat today, come on follow me," Theo said dragging Daphne down the high street.

Shortly they arrived outside of a tea shop that Daphne could only describe as awful. She had definitely heard stories about this place from Tracey. Daphne was not surprised Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop was Theo's choice of location.

Everything about the shop was pink, Daphne didn't mind pink, but this was just far too much. The window seals were a luminous pink, the net curtains were pale pink and looking through the windows teapots and cups were all in various shades of pink.

Suddenly feeling nervous about entering such an establishment with Theo she found herself rooted to the spot. This was not the kind of thing she was into, besides if she was seen in there with Theo the rumour mill at Hogwarts would have this information everywhere within minutes.

"Are you not coming in Daphne?" Theo asked gently whilst opening the door causing a little chime to go off.

It was then that Daphne saw Harry Potter also inside, deciding that if he had the courage to enter the place, then she would also. Taking a gulp and straightening her back she marched towards Theo. "Yes, I would love a cup of tea," Daphne said as she walked past still rather unsure if she actually did want something.

Taking a seat in one of the booths in the far corner, Theo took a seat opposite. After a few seconds, a multi-tiered platter of biscuits and cakes floated to the table followed by a pot of tea and two cups and saucers.

Daphne poured herself some tea and took one of the cream cakes. "Well, the tea and cakes are nice. Not so sure on the décor" Daphne said taking a sip of tea.

"I'm glad you like it. Although I must agree with you on the décor. It is rather pink" Theo said also taking a bite of a digestive after dunking it in his tea "Do you like me, Daphne?"

"Yeah sure, why would I not? What makes you think I do not like you? Replied Daphne confused, making Theo smile.

"Well, after I asked you to Hogsmeade I heard some rumours from around Slytherin house."

"I think you're a great thing, I would not want to do anything to jeopardise that," Daphne said with a reassuring smile. Theo looked disappointed for split second before putting on a fake smile. Daphne, however, spotted both the disappointed look and the fake smile and was very confused. Maybe Theo really did think this was a date, the problem was Daphne had no idea what to do.

Spending the next four0 minutes in a companionable conversation about school, the weather and other such nonsense. It all came to a rather abrupt end when load sobs were heard from the table near the window, the one that Potter and Chang were sat at.

Suddenly Change shot up out the door slamming the door shut behind her leaving everyone in the shop stunned into silence except for the ring of the doorbell. From what Daphne could see Potter did not look very upset at the display just rather embarrassed before he slowly walked out the door muttering sorry every few seconds.

"Well, that was exciting," Theo said "Shall we get out of here, I said I would meet up with Blaise at the three broomsticks this afternoon. Coming?"

"You go ahead, I will meet up with you later" Replied Daphne dropping a few coins on the table.

"Ok, see you in a bit then," Theo said also dropping a few coins on the table before they both walked out, Theo turning left heading for the three broomsticks whilst Daphne turned right unsure where she was going.

Walking down the road Daphne saw a rather dingy looking pub called 'The Hog's Head' deciding she had not done anything rebellious in a while she decided that she would enter here and get a butterbeer. She had never had one before due to the % alcohol content but had always wanted to taste it.

Being a pub on the outskirts of the village and down one of the side alleyways, it was unlikely that any students would have entered. So bracing herself she pulled open the door and walked in. AS expected, the inside was rather filthy and dark but was laid out like a typical pub with a bar directly in front with tables and chairs dotted around the room with more private booths at the windows.

What did surprise Daphne, however, was the fact a fairly large group of students had congregated in the far corner? Deciding she wanted to find out what was going on Daphne when to the bar and ordered her butter bear rather disgusted at the state of the bottle. Then went to take a seat in the dark corner so she could overhear what the students were talking about.

"The best person to teach us defence is Harry" Came Hermione's voice causing a few heads to start nodding

"Why should we trust Potter?" followed the voice of McLagan

"Look if you don't want to join then leave now. Otherwise, anyone who wants to join sign here." Hermione argued back

"Guys listen Professor Umbridge hasn't taught us anything this year. So even if you think I am lying which I am not. I will do my best to teach you everything I know to help us get the grades to pass this subject, I admit most of what I have done before is mostly pure luck and chance but even if I can show you one new thing won't it be worth it? Harry spoke up.

Daphne almost wanted to stand up and start clapping and cheering at potter little speech but thought better of it. She was already halfway through the bottle and was starting to feel a little dizzy.

It was a few minutes later that most of the students had left leaving just Potter, Hermione and Weasley. Daphne decided that she wanted to be part of the little group Potter had started but had no idea how to approach it. Hermione and Weasley then walked past leaving Harry walking a little distance behind, so taking a final swig of the butterbeer for courage Daphne suddenly reached out and grabbed potter arm pulling him full force on top of her.

"WHAT THE…!" Potter exclaimed "Daphne, Are you ok?"

Daphne let out a little giggle looking directly into Potters' eyes "Been in this position before ay Potter"

"Er, yea I guess" Harry fake chuckled "seriously are you all right? Are you drunk?"

"Shhh!" Daphne said rather loudly "Don't tell anybody I had a butterbeer."

"Ok, are you sure that's all you have had?"

"Yea it is" Daphne continued still giggling "I want to join your little group; I will keep quiet I promise. You could hide me under your robes or something"

Potter wasn't sure what to say to this. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Sure, I could be your little secret" Daphne replied with a wink.

"Erm, ok then I will let you know about when we meet… Let me help; you back to the castle. I think you've spent enough time here" Potter said wanting to change the subject and offering his had to Daphne.

"Wow, you have muscly arms Potter," Daphne said grabbing harry arm and pulling herself up wobbling a bit.

Suddenly a rather loud voice penetrated Daphne's ears "What the hell are you doing holding a Slytherin for Harry!"

"I think she's drunk or her drink was spiked or something" Replied Harry "I was just going to walk her back to the castle"

"Fine, but watch what we say we can't trust her" Daphne worked out was Weasley's voice

"Harry, Ron… Why are you with Daphne Greengrass" Granger asked, Ron just tried to signal being drunk

"Really, but she's like a pureblood princess? What's she doing out here in the first place?"

"No idea let's just get her back to the castle" Harry replied trying to hold Daphne steady.

"You have lovely eyes, Potter." Daphne slurred. The three Gryffindor's just rolled their eyes. This could be a long walk.

**-Extremely Rebellious-**

**A/N**: Well that was an interesting chapter to write. Being a typical male I did have to google the style of dress and hair for Daphne's "Date"… No idea what my other half will think if she sees my internet history!

I also had an operation on Tuesday so most of this was written whilst bored in bed rather high on drugs.

I know I bought the whole Potter and Chang date forward but this is fan fiction and it kind of fit.


	7. Inebriated

"Potter, can I tell you a secret? I like watching you across the great hall while you eat." Daphne blurted out.

Harry had been receiving all sorts of comments like this since leaving the Hogshead, what would have normally taken them two0 minutes' walk back to the carriages had taken nearly an hour as they tried to avoid fellow students whilst trying to keep Daphne upright.

"Well, that's a little creepy" laughed Ron

Whilst Hermione added "At least not everyone in Slytherin has a dislike for you"

Harry probably would have blushed but over the last hour he had built up almost an immunity to Daphne's ramblings. They finally had reached the carriages and after a bit of a struggle managed to get Daphne in and seated. Harry took the seat next to Daphne which soon after he realised was a mistake as Daphne curled up against him resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Er, well this is odd," Potter said

"Shh, let me sleep. You are rather comfy" Daphne mumbled wiggling closer into harry.

Ron and Hermione both stat grinning at Harry "So got a Slytherin girlfriend now. You got over Cho pretty quickly" Hermine laughed

"I know girls keep trying to through themselves at you, but this is ridiculous" added Ron with a wink.

"Thanks, guys, for your support. She has either drunk an alarming amount of butterbeer or something else has affected her. I highly dought that Greengrass is the type to just threw herself at me. She had no interest in the last four years, hardly think I became that irresistible in two months"

"Maybe she just really, really can't handle her drink. It's just a shame she's Slytherin really. She is rather pretty" Ron replied

Finally, they arrived back at Hogwarts. Harry nudged Daphne "Wake up, we're back," he said gently.

"Comfy" came the muffled reply.

"We need to get you in the castle" Harry tried, whilst trying to extract himself from Daphne.

Unfortunately for Harry, the next voice he heard was the last person he wanted to hear from

"Potter get a move on. We haven't got all day" Professor Snape said, "What is Miss Greengrass doing with you?"

"Sir, we found her in a rather inebriated state," Granger replied

"Unlikely, Mr Potter here probably gave her something, Miss Greengrass here is not a dunderhead like you three. Come with me to the infirmary, we will find out what you lot have done" he sneered

Suddenly Daphne giggled "Dunderhead that's a funny word. Dunderhead" and began tapping potter on the head rather hard.

Whilst Ron and Hermione tried to suppress their giggles Snape was far from pleased.

"What have, you given her?" Snape asked getting rather annoyed

"Oh look Potter a broom closet. You can teach me how to use one!" Daphne exclaimed rather loudly and trying to drag Potter over to it causing a few other students hanging around to look at them and potter ducked his head pulling away whilst Snape just looked furious. Suddenly Daphne became rather upset and started crying "Nobody has ever taken me in a broom closet before."

"Really I find that hard to believe" snorted Weasley, whilst Granger just glared at him "What? She's hot, Malfoy probably has his hands all over her" Ron whispered.

"Ha, Malfoy wishes!" Daphne laughed loudly pointing her finger in Weasley's face "You are kind of funny. Your head looks like it is on fire with that colour hair" Daphne said running her hand through his hair stunning Weasley before she continued skipping down the corridor trying to link arms with Professor Snape.

"Miss Greengrass! Stop that" Professor Snape said unsure what to do.

"Fine spoilsport, I will go and harass poor Potter over here," Daphne said in a fake sulk.

Unfortunately for Potter he wasn't paying attention and was suddenly pounced on by a rather excited Daphne. "Potter, I want you to snog me senseless, Tracey suggested it and it sounds like fun"

Potter was so stunned at the very sudden advances from a Slytherin girl he hardly knew he just stood their mouth wide open. Giving Daphne the opportune moment to attack his face with her lips.

"Miss Greengrass, stop that this instant. " Professor Snape almost shouted starting to shake with pure rage grabbing Daphne by her arm towards the infirmary doors

"Aw sir, are you jealous?" She asked. Snape did not answer the question but was looking furious and pushed Daphne through the Infirmary doors rather harshly.

Once they were all in the infirmary Madam Pomfrey was sitting at her desk "Ah Potter, what have you done this time?" already drawing her wand ready to cast diagnostic spells.

"Yes, Potter, what have you done," Daphne said tutting and shaking her head.

Professor Snape still looking livid turned back to Madam Pomfrey "We are not here for Potter Poppy, Miss Greengrass here seems to have been given something. No doubt by Potter"

Madam Pomfrey began checking Daphne over. Waving her wand in intricate loops and swishes before taping a blank sheet of parchment causing it to fill with the results of the matron's scans. She took a few minutes to look over it before standing up and getting a vile of black liquid from her cabinet and pouring out a small amount into a measuring cup.

Handing the small cup to Daphne, Madam Pomfrey instructed her to drink it. Complying with the patron's order Daphne downed the contents in a single gulp pulling a face as she swallowed.

Suddenly Daphne collapsed back on the bed that she had been sat on and began to convulse as it started lasting only a few seconds.

"Urgh, my head, it feels like I just ran through a brick wall" Daphne moaned.

"Not surprising my dear, it seems that someone gave you a rather strong ebrius potion" the Matron shook her head.

"What! Why would someone give me that?" Daphne asked rubbing her head

"No doubt it's something to do with Potter?" Snape sneered as usual sill glaring "Tell is what you remember"

"Harry didn't do anything" Weasley shouted out before being dragged away by Granger

"I was not talking to you Mr Weasley, one0 points from Gryffindor for interrupting me and a detention Monday night in my office at eight pm. As I said Miss Greengrass please explain to me what you have done today"

"I do not think that the detention will be necessary Severus, I believe young Mr Weasley here is telling us the truth. However, as to what they were doing in the Hogshead I do not know. Alas, we are not questioning what the students get up to in Hogsmeade but the rather Serious issue of a student being drugged, so please Miss Greengrass please recount your day." Professor Dumbledor suddenly asked surprising everyone at his silent entrance into the Infirmary.

So Daphne began to tell her version of events and how she saw Harry in the entrance hall, went to Madam Puddifoot's with Theo as 'friends' how afterwards they separated and Daphne went wandering around the back streets of Hogsmeade before coming across the Hogshead ".. I decided as it was out the way and looked rather empty I wanted my first butterbeer to be away from the view of my peers. Then I saw Potter... Oh no!" Daphne blushed

"What did he do?" Professor Snape asked glaring at Potter. Having grown used to the taunts and looks Professor Snape had given him over the years Potter seemed to just blank him.

"Nothing sir, I do not wish to talk about it"

"I'm afraid I must insist. You were drugged my dear" Dumbledor said calmly

"Potter did not do anything. I noticed him also in the Hogs Head with his friends, I started to feel a bit light-headed after a few sips of butterbeer, I just thought it was the alcohol, and I just made a fool of myself. They helped me back to the castle. Without them, I have no idea what would have happened"

"If you are sure, however, if you remember anything else later my door is always open... unless it is closed of course," Professor Dumbledore said whilst Snape looked annoyed for some reason that Potter had nothing to do with her situation.

"If you wish to talk to me Miss Greengrass, I will also be in my office later. I suggest you keep your distance from Mr Potter. As for you Potter, why were you in the Hogshead?" Professor Snape added

"I do not think that is a discussion, for now, Severus, Harry if you would be so kind as to pop up to my office a little later. My favourite sweet at the moment is exploding gum drops"

"Hmmm" Snape grumbled then with one final glare to Potter, Snape swept from the room.

"Well if that is all, I have a few things to be doing," Dumbledore added before also leaving the room.

The room was left in an awkward silence after the doors had slammed closed

"Thank you, and I am so sorry about everything I said" Daphne started "This is very awkward."

"Just a little" chuckled Potter "Just glad that you're ok. I'll see you around then." Potter smiled. As Granger and Weasley walked out of the Infirmary.

Just as Potter reached the doors Daphne Called out "Potter, I want to join your group"

Potter turned back around "Ok, I'll be in touch" he said before continuing to walk out the door then pausing and saying over his shoulder "Oh, and Daphne call me Harry" Then carried on walking leaving the infirmary doors to slam shut.

-Extremely Rebellious-

Daphne had been released from the infirmary just ten minutes later and was currently sitting in the Slytherin common room with one of her books, she was not really reading the book as the only thing she could think about was how much of a fool she must have looked in front of Harry. She kept berating herself for going into such a dodgy looking establishment and being drugged.

"Hey Daphne," Tracy said supprising Daphne out of her thoughts "Where did you go. Theo turned up at the Three broomsticks looking rather depressed saying you would be there in a bit but you never showed up."

"Hello, Tracey" Daphne replied "I, erm… I had a little incident at Hogsmeade today. I think that's the best way to describe what happened"

"ooh sounds interesting you must tell me more. What shenanigans did you get up to?" Tracy questioned excitedly sliding into the chair opposite.

So Daphne recounted her entire day in far more details than she gave the professors. Tracy for the most part just stared at Daphne in shock. This did not put Daphne at ease at all.

"So, you had a date with Theo, ditched him got drunk then Potter being the total gentleman escorted you back to the castle whilst you hurled flirtatious comments at him and finally sexually assaulted Potter and made advances on our head of house?"

"Yes pretty much except the sexual assault bit and the advancing on our head of house… it was more of just simple assault" Daphne replied ducking her head into arms

"wow, you had a rather exciting day then. Anything else I should know about?" Tracy asked

"No…" Daphne replied quickly "Well, I did ask if I could join his secret club, he said he would be in touch"

"Harry? First name basis now to things are progressing fast. So your going to join his little group and is going to be in touch? Did he say when? He's not going to be in touch in a cupboard is he.. if he is I want all the juicy details. The best cupboard is on the fourth floor opposite the picture of the dancing cow"

"After that encounter, I doubt there will be any contact from him let alone any chance of going into a broom cupboard with him. Probably thinks I am some weird freak." Replied Daphne

"Well, you did at least ask him about Neville right?" Tracy asked

"Sorry Tracey, I was a bit busy destroying my own dignity to help you destroy yours" Daphne smirked.

With that, a letter appeared directly in front of Daphne surprising both girls. Cautiously turning it over daphne opened the envelope gently pulling out the parchment tucked inside.

"Daphne,

Today was interesting, maybe we could get to know each other a bit more before that broom closet you suggested.

I don't think that most of the other students will accept a Slytherin so easily into our group, but I am willing to train you one to one. Meet me seventh floor by the tapestry, with Barnabas the Barmy next Saturday at six pm

Your's sincerely

HJP"

-Extremely Rebellious-

A/N: Ok this chapter with a drugged up Daphne was a bit longer than I thought it would turn out but it was rather fun to write! So now although not on purpose Daphne has had a drink, being drugged and assaulted potter.

I have also changed the way I proof this story which will hopefully mean fewer issues with spelling and grammar than before. I have also done the same with all the previous chapters and fixed ALLOT of issues.

Hope you enjoy it,


	8. Room of Requirement

"Oh. My. God. You're getting one to one lesson with the boy who lived!" Asked Tracey

Daphne nodded a bit dumbstruck that Harry had even got in touch with her and so quickly too. "Looks like it" Daphne replied before whispering to herself "Or they just want a good laugh at me."

"It's obvious isn't it"

"What is?" Daphne asked confused.

"He likes you. Why else would he want to see you again on his own."

"No, he can not like me, I am a Slytherin you know how the Gryffindors bully us" Daphne replied

"Think what you want princess, but right now you have another issue," Tracy said sounding a little smug.

"Oh enlighten me what issue is presenting itself now," Daphne replied snootily

"Theo" Tracy replied learning back into her chair grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"He will understand... I hope" Daphne said standing back up "Right, I am off to get Dinner, you coming" holding her arm out to Tracy.

"Most certainly" Tracy replied using Daphne's arm to full herself up.

Walking out of the common room they missed the fiery glare from Theo.

-Extremely Rebellious-

Saturday flew round quickly, at least it seemed too for Daphne. With some excitement combined with a hint of anxiety the week had been good, nothing bad had happened and as far as she knew from the gossip mill none of the incident had got out. The only odd thing that happened was the odd looks she was getting from the Gryffindor trio and the odd distance Professor Snape had kept from her.

"Sit still will you, with all that fidgeting someone would think you have a niffler up your skirt," Tracy said to Daphne

"You are not the one who is about to be humiliated in a few minutes." Daphne shot back.

Tracy just shrugged "I think you might be pleasantly surprised." Noticing Harry getting up and walking towards the great hall doors. Daphne got up and just nodded at Tracy "Remember I want all the juicy details." Tracy called after her gaining a few Looks from students nearby.

Daphne decided to follow at a distance to avoid any potential rumours. Arriving on the 7th floor Daphne found Potter leaning up against the wall next to the portrait of Barnabus the Barny.

"Hi Daphne, shall we get started" Harry spoke first.

Daphne looked around slightly confused, the corridor was a bit public, admittedly the corridor was not frequently used but surely an unused classroom would have provided a more suitable location. "Here, in the middle of the corridor? It's not very… Private is it." Daphne asked.

Letting out a little chuckle "No not out here, I have a secret room" replied Harry who stood up straight and began to walk away from Daphne who to his surprise started to follow him. Turning around "you don't have to follow me you know." He said beginning to walk the back again.

"What? How will I know where this room is, I knew this was a joke" Daphne replied still following Harry Potter, who was now turning back around towards her again "Are you having a laugh at my expense why are we just walking back and forth in front of this portate. Just take me to this room or I'm going"

Harry unable to help himself let out a laugh as he made the 3rd pass "Seriously just stand still" he said still chuckling

Daphne was beginning to get really wound up by this nonsense "That is it I am going, I do not have time to waste whilst you make fun of me. I knew your offer was…" Daphne froze before her was now a large wooden door that wasn't there a few seconds ago "What, Where, How?"

Harry just stood there and smirked "Welcome to the room of requirement," he said as he pushed the door open letting Daphne enter the room wide-eyed in amazement.

"What is this place?" She asked still shocked at the room lined with mirrors and bookcases, bean bags laid out around the room and full-sized duelling platform along the far end.

"It's the room of requirement, it has the ability to become anything you want. Although I think there are some limitations I have never been able to take any of this out of the room and I think it can only grow so big." Harry replied wandering over to the middle of the room.

"It is amazing, I have never heard of such magic before." She said grabbing a random book off the shelf and flicking the pages "Incredible" she whispered placing the book on the shelf. Suddenly remembering she wasn't alone she turned to Harry who had an amused look on his face.

"Shall we start then?" Harry asked, Daphne just nodded walking towards him "Let's start at the basics then, just so I know where to start. Let's just try disarming each other with expelliarmus, you first"

Daphne drew her wand pointing in Potter, "Expelliarmus!" she shouted flicking her wand, a jet of light shot out towards Harry but only made his wand drop to the floor.

"Not bad, you did manage to disarm me. You need to loosen your wrist a bit the movements aren't fluid enough but the actual movement is good"

Daphne nodded "Can I try again?"

"Sure let's keep practising till you can make my wand fly to you" he replied.

Daphne continued to fire the spell at harry each time getting better. It was 20 minutes later that she managed to get Harry's wand to fly all the way to her. "Well done," Harry said truthfully. "Shall we move onto protego?" He asked

"Yes," Daphne replied starting to feel more confident in her abilities.

"I'm going to fire the expelliarmus curse at you and you are going to block it. The same rule applies to keep your wrist loose. Expelliarmus" Harry said sending a low powered disarming charm towards Daphne.

This time Daphne's speels were much better, blocking most of the spells harry sent at her. After another 20 minutes of Daphne blocking and even sending speels back at Harry, they called it time.

"Well done today, you did really well," Harry said

"Thank you for your help today Potter, I appreciate your help. What do you want in return for these sessions?" Daphne asked.

"I don't want anything in return and please call me Harry" He replied.

"Fine, Harry. But there has to be something you want in return, nobody does anything for nothing." Daphne replied

"Seriously Daphne, I don't want anything. Well, maybe a new friend." Harry replied, tidying up the room.

"I can agree to that, I suppose you are not too bad for a Gryfindor. We will not be able to talk in the corridors much as Slytherin would be hell if they found out about us," Daphne said.

"Great! that's fine. Same time and place next week then?" Harry Aked.

"Sure Harry," Daphne said smiling "Oh and just so you are aware Tracy Davis is the only one who knows I am meeting you if she says anything" Daphne added as she walked out the door.

-Extremely Rebellious-

A/N: Another chapter done, sorry about the long break there things have been a bit busy at home and my inspiration for this story faded. After that break, I now have more ideas. Although my updates will probably take longer than they were previously…

Enjoy


End file.
